User blog:SolZen321/Stop with the Fan Fiction
Hey guys, now this may sound ironic coming from me (who am I kidding, it is ironic) but to all that this message may be about, and you know who you are, stop with the fan fiction nonsense. Now let me explain what I mean by 'Fan Fiction'. I refer to the act of putting what you want to be, what you came up with, what you 'feel' should be in the series, instead of what is acutally there. It's fiction and it's fan made; fan fiction. Now, I don't mean like the guy who talking about ultraman Zeed (or whatever the name was, and that actually did sound enjoyable) in the COMMENTS SECTION, I'm talking about the people who post their opinions on the pages, even though there is little proof and even less sense that their opinion is true. What do I mean, do you guys remember the episode were Nexus appeared on X? In that episode, the Deputy Captain's (I don't remember her name and it's not important right now) husband was played by the guy who played Komon Kazuki in Ultraman Nexus. For reasons unfathomable to me, someone decided to put on Komon's page that he was the Deputy's husband if I remember correctly, quickly, forgetting the obvious failings in logic that say that's impossible. One, Nexus and X took place in different Universes, X was the first Ultraman seen in his universe, and for those that would think that the whole memory erasing thing would excuse them. That was removed in the last episode, Xio didn't even know what Space Beasts were. Even the idea that, it was an alternate version of Komon fails, because they have different names, and it made more sense that Komon's actor was just there for a cameo, a little nod to the Nexus series. Then there was Greeza; someone compared Greeza to Frieza from the Dragonball franchise in the comments...and someone posted that 'trivia' as if it were fact'. They stated that Greeza was inspired by Frieze due to their similar names and the color of their energy. Even before the Japanese wiki, disproved that, there was no proof, just speculation taken as fact. To those wondering about the point of this blog, let me be frank. Do not post something just because you want it to be true. To parrot an earlier post of mine, we here at this wiki, do not care about opinions, not your opinion or our own opinion concerning Ultraman, we only care about the truth about Ultraman. There was nothing to prove the deputy captain's husband was Komon in any form, beyond a similar appearance. To those that think that, appearance should be enough. Shin Hayata's and Dan Monoboshi's actors both appeared in Ultraman Max as totally different characters, with totally different names, and desptie the obvious reverences to the iconic characters, they were not the same characters. Even worse was a user who put 'First Kaiju' on certain pages, after myself and another Admin told him he was wrong in that instance. In that first instance, his mistake was understandable, when he did again and again, he was blocked. If you want to Fan Fiction away in the comment section, go ahead, don't break any rules, and have fun, entertain people, but just because you want the series to go a certain way, be a certain way, don't post that on our pages, that's tantamount to vandalism, only you're too ignorant to realize it. Here's a hint, if you have no proof beyond 'they look similar' , you don't have any proof and don't post it. Category:Blog posts